


Non siamo soli

by AkaneMikael



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reunion, the guys - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: 'Silenzio. Respira Mike, respira. Dio, Respira. Ti prego. Non piangere, prova a trattenere le lacrime perché sul palco non potrai piangere ogni secondo, devi riuscire a cantare con quel magone addosso. Ti prego, non piangere. Scuoto la testa, mi alzo di scatto dal divano e vado e vado verso la finestra mezza aperta, un po’ di luce da fuori che non vedo anche se c’è. Per me oggi è buio, per me qua è sempre buio. Manca la luce, manca la sua luce. Lui si è portato via la luce, l’ha spenta per sempre, non tornerà mai. 'Mike cerca di radunare le forze per il concerto in memoria di Chester e finalmente riesce a rivedere i ragazzi per provare, ma non è facile perchè passa da uno stato all'altro senza capire come uscirne, come mettersi a cantare senza Chester.





	Non siamo soli

**Author's Note:**

> il messaggio di questa fic scritta dal punto di vista di Mike è sulla base delle sue parole al concerto e delle interviste fatte in questo periodo, poche parole spese che però sono state molto significative (principalmente che all’inizio lui ha totalmente rifiutato la morte di Chester e tutto quello che gli dicevano a riguardo, ma anche molte altre cose). Sulla base anche della canzone che ha scritto per Chezy. Il messaggio di questa fic lo leggerete alla fine. Qua c’è tutto il mio cuore. Io penso fortemente che dopo quel concerto sia scattato qualcosa in tutti in qualche modo, anche in chi lo nega disperatamente. Quel concerto ha cambiato in qualche modo tutti noi, ne sono fermamente convinta e lo dimostra che anche se ancora non ci sono riuscita, voglio sentitamente scrivere ancora di Mike e Chester insieme, prima di questa dolorosa fine. Per ora siamo ancora nel ‘dopo morte’ scusate la dicitura non so come dirlo, prima del concerto. Però tornerò a scrivere di quando erano ancora vivi insieme e felici. Lo farò. Per ora succede che mi metto lì e penso a Mike ed esce quel che esce, penso di essere ripetitiva a volte, ma il dolore è ripetitivo, così come il lutto. Spero leggerete e che possa essere utile. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

NON SIAMO SOLI

  
Apro gli occhi per l’ennesima volta sperando di aver dormito più di prima, ma seccato mi rendo conto che sono passati appena quindici minuti dall’ultima volta che ho guardato l’ora.  
È dalle 4 che vado avanti così, peccato che mi sono addormentato all’una con fatica!  
5.45 di mattina vanno più che bene, al diavolo!  
Sbuffando tiro via le coperte, mi prendo il telefono, mi infilo la vestaglia perché appena sveglio odio il freddo e scivolo via dalla camera buia. Anna si gira e sospira perché almeno riuscirà a dormire un po’. Dormo poco e mi agito un sacco, mi sveglio ogni fottuto minuto quasi e guardo l’ora nella speranza che sia un orario accettabile per alzarsi. Fanculo!   
Dopo essere passato in bagno ed essermi lavato la faccia ed aver constatato che sono nel solito stato pietoso, dove le occhiaie e le borse e le voragini sotto gli occhi non andranno mai via, non certo se dormo così, vado in cucina.  
Non so nemmeno cosa ho sempre da guardare al telefono.   
Forse mi aspetto una sua chiamata.   
‘Scherzetto!’   
Lo ucciderei io poi, ma sarebbe sempre più accettabile uno scherzo a dir poco ignobile e bastardo piuttosto che tutto questo.   
Mi siedo allo sgabello alto della cucina mentre aspetto che il caffè venga su, lo stomaco chiuso nella solita morsa, io appannato.   
Appannato è anche bene, le prime settimane ero in blackout. Non ho alba di quel che ho fatto, ricordo di aver scritto quella canzone otto giorni dopo a cui non ho più messo mano, non l’ho sistemata e modificata. L’ho fatta, l’ho scritta, poi l’ho messa via.   
Però è tutto nero, continua ad essere nero fino al momento in cui Rick è venuto a trovarmi e mi ha detto ‘ragazzi dovete fare un concerto per Chester, per guarire tutti insieme’.   
Da lì un po’ di luce è entrata.   
Ripenso alla decisione del concerto e scuoto la testa sospirando, sarà un disastro, non riuscirò mai a cantare bene, è impossibile.   
Al funerale eravamo insieme e Dave mi ha preceduto di poco quando l’ha detto, sebbene dopo aver detto di sì mi sono reso conto che non avevo la minima idea di come l’avrei fatto. Alcuni non erano convinti, tutt’ora non lo sono e forse un po’ per questo, un po’ per colpa mia che chiedo ancora un po’ di tempo... beh, non saprei, ma non ci siamo ancora rivisti per metterci al lavoro fisicamente. Mentalmente la organizzi, anche a livello tecnico. Però se devi metterti a cantare, a provare... eh, è diverso.  
Il pensarci, il cercare di organizzarlo mettendo insieme le mie poche forze, mi ha reso... beh, appannato, appunto. È un passo in avanti.  
Mi sono chiuso tantissimo, ho finito le mille e uno gru di carta come la tradizione giapponese vuole per accompagnare il mio amore in un viaggio sereno nell’aldilà, mi sono sentito meglio, poi di nuovo male.   
Chiudermi ed isolarmi per raccogliere tutte le scarse forze residue per fare l’intervista ed annunciare il concerto, mostrare che Mike Shinoda ed i Linkin Park sono ancora vivi e pensano a Chester non solo tramite qualche post su twitter.   
Perché dobbiamo... perché cazzo DOBBIAMO dimostrare che siamo vivi?  
Perché la gente normale vive i lutti da sola, chiusa in casa per tutto il fottuto tempo del cazzo mentre noi DOBBIAMO anche pensare a fare qualcosa di pubblico per Chester perché il mondo se lo aspetta e perché non ha avuto un funerale per piangerlo completamente?  
Il mondo se lo aspetta?! Ma davvero?   
Rick mi ha convinto ed io in un angolo so che è giusto e lo dobbiamo a Chester ed ai fan, ma un altro angolo di me che ogni tanto emerge si oppone, si ribella ed è per questo, forse, che la tiro per le lunghe coi ragazzi sul rimetterci a provare insieme.  
Perché cazzo... il mondo viveva insieme a Chester? Lo vedeva ogni maledetto giorno a sorridere, scherzare, ci parlava, ci mangiava insieme, ci si allenava insieme, ci faceva l’amore, lo baciava?   
Come può essere che la mia priorità è il mondo e non noi, non io, IO CHE HO PERSO LA MIA ANIMA?  
Ed invece sono proprio IO che deve pensare a cosa è meglio per tutti.   
Per molto tempo mi sono rifiutato. Non ho voluto scrivere niente a nome del gruppo per Chester, l’ha fatto Dave. E l’annuncio del concerto l’ha fatto Dave.   
E mentre tutti sono capaci di parlare di suicidio e depressione e fare campagne sociali per i fan depressi, io mi rifiuto.   
Loro sono depressi a rischio suicidio dopo questo?  
Ed io? IO dovrei fare delle campagne di aiuto per LORO?  
Non è paradossale?   
Cosa c’è di sbagliato in tutto questo?  
Forse che se il mondo fosse meno egoista le star potrebbero anche riuscire a vivere serenamente sé stesse, senza dover pensare sempre a ciò che si deve fare, cosa viene prima, cosa è più importante per gli altri... il mondo, il mondo, il mondo viene sempre prima!  
E noi?  
Noi non potevamo venire allo scoperto e vivere alla luce del sole la nostra storia, lasciare le nostre mogli e stare insieme non perché abbiamo una coscienza, ma perché siamo famosi, il mondo guarda, ci mette in croce, non vede l’ora di impiccarci ad ogni fottuto errore o passo falso ed indovina un po’?  
ECCOLO LA’! SI È IMPICCATO! SARETE FELICI ORA?  
Tutti a criticarlo sempre per tutto.   
Non cantava più come prima, la sua voce non era quella di una volta, la qualità dei live era andata, si era fottuto le corde vocali con alcool, droga e vomito. Ma che canzoni fate? Quello è un genere di merda. I LINKIN PARK SONO MORTI, VOI SIETE MORTI, VENDUTI, DELLE MERDE! NON DOVRESTE PIÙ CANTARE!  
Bene, saranno felici.  
L’hanno criticato sempre per tutto, ogni cazzo di cosa che faceva.   
Adesso a piangerlo e ad essere depressi.  
Lo odiavate!  
Non cantava più bene secondo voi, adesso NO NON POTETE SOSTITUIRLO NESSUNO È COME LUI, LUI ERA UN ANGELO PERFETTO, NESSUNO PUÒ CANTARE COME LUI!  
Ah ma davvero? E quando lo criticavate?  
Ogni album era uno schifo, ogni live non andava bene.   
L’ipocrisia di tutta questa massa di gente che ora lo santifica mentre prima lo crocifiggeva.  
Il liquido caldo del caffè bagna la mia gola e sospiro chiudendo gli occhi.  
Dai Mike, non erano tutti così, non vale questo per tutti.  
Sai bene che ci sono stati anche moltissimi, la maggior parte ad adorarlo e a seguirvi ciecamente. Gente che ha capito il vostro bisogno di sperimentare e non fossilizzarvi.   
Gente disposta ad aprire i propri orizzonti.  
Forse Chester non poteva più cantare come i primi anni, ma era una bestia comunque su quel palco e non è mai stato fermo davanti ad un microfono solo per poter cantare 2 ore di concerto in modo impeccabile!  
Tutti sono capaci di cantare bene ed in modo perfetto un rock melodico senza scream e parti potenti fermi senza muoversi.   
Voglio vedere chi a 41 anni canta tutti quei generi girando e correndo e saltando come faceva lui!  
Magari non era perfetto, ma era mostruoso comunque e faceva partecipare il pubblico. Se volevano esibizioni perfette potevano sentirsi i CD e starsene a casa.   
Vai ai live per essere coinvolto, non per sentire i cantanti cantare bene e perfetti.  
Lui cantava ogni fottuta sera, provassero loro a perdere 3 chili ogni volta. Lo controllavo che rimettesse dentro tutto quel che bruciava.   
Sospiro e scuoto la testa andando nel mio studio insonorizzato dove posso suonare tutti gli strumenti che voglio, stare al computer, guardare le nostre foto all’infinito. Io e lui e basta.   
Penombra, oggi. Oggi un po’ di luce ci sta.  
Il momento si avvicina, dovrei raccogliere le forze finali per uscire e prendere tutto in mano, si fa tardi, devo vedere di moltissime cose tecniche, sono il punto d’incontro di tutti gli artisti che ho chiamato e che hanno risposto.   
Ci sono miliardi di cose da fare ed io invece non riesco ad uscire di casa, da questo studio.   
Non riesco. Devo provarci, devo sforzarmi.  
I ragazzi mi chiamano ogni giorno dicendo se possono passare, se possiamo vederci per provare. Dobbiamo provare le canzoni senza di lui.  
Dobbiamo.  
Dio, come faccio a provare le canzoni senza di lui?  
Non riesco nemmeno a concepire il ‘senza di lui’.  
Dopo i rifiuti categorici e totali dei primi giorni, ho vissuto la chiusura ed il nero totali alla ricerca di una ragione che non c’è mai stata, non ci sarà mai. Non esiste una ragione. Come possono chiedermi di accettare l’inaccettabile senza un motivo?   
Lui stava bene, io lo so, io so che lui stava bene. Non possono venirmi a dire che ha ingannato tutti anche me, lui non mi ingannava, ma che ne sanno loro che possono accettare facilmente il suicidio. In qualche modo era depresso e lo nascondeva benissimo.  
E vedi ha fatto quell’intervista all’inizio dell’anno dove parla che lui aveva un mostro nella sua testa che veniva fuori quando era solo, ma era felice quando era in mezzo agli altri. Per cui uno di quei momenti in cui era solo il mostro ha preso il sopravvento.   
Ma davvero? E magari ha davvero ripreso a bere, chissà quante ricadute ha avuto e nessuno se ne è accorto.  
MA COME POSSONO DIRLO, HANNO MAI AVUTO A CHE FARE CON ALCOLIZZATI O DROGATI? Io si cazzo, te ne accorgi al primo sguardo che sono fatti.   
Non lo puoi spiegare a qualcuno che non ne ha mai incontrato uno.   
È inconfondibile uno fatto da uno sano. Non puoi nasconderlo, non puoi mascherarlo.  
Quante notti Chez ha passato da solo, quanti momenti in solitudine per motivi vari?   
Allora si sarebbe dovuto uccidere molto tempo prima, molto! Invece ora, solo ora, così di punto in bianco.  
Chris gli ha dato il colpo di grazia. Ma sul serio?  
Perché, era il primo grande amico prezioso che perdeva? No cari, ma voi che cazzo ne sapete, Dio, ma che cazzo ne sa la gente che parla?  
Lui ha passato di tutto e di peggio da sempre, vive i suoi momenti e li supera ed ogni volta che ne supera uno diventa più forte e non crollerà più per lo stesso motivo per cui prima stava per cedere prima.  
Funziona così la vita. La gente che parla non ha vissuto sul serio, è convinta di sapere, è convinta che la propria tristezza quotidiana sia depressione e sappia cosa Chez ha provato, è possibile che stesse male e lo nascondesse a tutti così bene, certo.   
O magari lo era, noi lo sapevamo e lo abbiamo lasciato solo perché chi se ne fotte davvero di lui, vero?   
Oh ma vaffanculo, come possono dirlo? Come possono pensare che le insoddisfazioni quotidiane sia la depressione di un suicida? Sei triste e allora puoi capire tutto.   
Il brutto è che gli ignoranti non sanno di non sapere.   
Le mani suonano la chitarra elettrica con rabbia uno dei pezzi carichi di rabbia ed odio.   
Cazzo, è la prima volta che suono una delle nostre canzoni.   
Mi fermo immediatamente impallidendo mentre me ne rendo conto.  
Passo ore chiuso qua a suonare liberamente pezzi ben lontani dai nostri, incapace di metterci mano, e mentre il giorno del memoriale si avvicina io mi chiedevo come avrei potuto fare.   
E rifiutavo le prove coi ragazzi, ho lasciato organizzare tutto a Dave e per quell’intervista che ho fatto ci ho messo una vita a prepararmi. Giorni di solitudine per raccogliere ogni briciola di forza, per parlare senza tradire troppe emozioni, per essere il più calmo possibile. Essere gentile e calmi aiuta perché è una maschera perfetta, nascondi il buco che hai dentro e la voglia continua di piangere.   
Per ogni uscita che mi sono sforzato di fare, una giornata intera chiuso qua dentro a suonare.   
Ma cazzo, non ho mai suonato niente di nostro.  
Adesso le mie mani viaggiano rabbiose sulle corde e suonano One step closer e voglio gridare, voglio gridare come un matto perché il mondo non voleva niente, sapeva tutto meglio di noi, giudicava e ci ha impedito di essere noi stessi ed ora è per il mondo che noi dobbiamo vivere il nostro dolore come vogliono loro.   
Io non voglio uscire da qua, non voglio salire su un palco, ma lo devo fare. Se ero una persona qualunque avrei potuto stare chiuso qua quanto cazzo volevo, ma non sono uno qualunque e Chester forse si è distrutto per questo. Perché non poteva più essere libero di fare ed essere chi voleva.  
Doveva essere un marito, un padre, un cantante famoso, doveva sempre essere qualcuno, essere sottoposto al giudizio insindacabile di una massa di idioti!   
Ma nessuno l’ha mai lasciato libero di essere chi voleva.   
Smetto di suonare con rabbia ansimando, rendendomi conto che mi fanno male le mani per quanta foga ci ho messo e mi guardo allo specchio, ho le guance bagnate di lacrime, sono livido ed ora shoccato.   
Con me era libero? Con me era sé stesso?  
Certo che lo era.  
Io ho una famiglia giapponese tradizionalista, l’onore della famiglia viene prima della felicità personale, uno scandalo di qualsiasi genere sarebbe una tragedia, non puoi pensare a quel che vuoi se non è quel che è bene per la famiglia.   
Un divorzio? E poi mettersi con un altro uomo?  
Anche io l’ho messo in croce, forse più di tutti.   
Lo obbligavo a nascondere, ho dato un anello simile al nostro, solo più piccolo, ad Anna molti anni fa. Grazie a questo potevo sempre indossare liberamente il mio, ma lui il suo non poteva se ce lo avevo io altrimenti guai, qualcuno poteva notarlo.   
Però lo metteva lo stesso e se ne fregava, così quando siamo tornati insieme ce ne siamo regalati un altro più grande, identico, che non ho dato ad Anna. Simile al primo, ma un po’ diverso. A lui è bastato.  
Guardo i nostri anelli, uno nell’anulare sinistro l’altro appeso al collo sotto i vestiti perché Anna non sa e non dovrà mai sapere. O forse sa ma ormai che importanza ha?  
L’ho messo io in croce più di tutti quanti?  
Sono io il vero colpevole?  
Il non poter più essere sé stesso?   
Chiudo gli occhi e riprendo con la chitarra, questa volta esce New Divide. L’ho scritta proprio quando ero in una fase di cambiamento nella mia vita, quando sentivo il bisogno di liberarmi, di essere più vicino al vero Mike. E così ogni tanto abbiamo portato l’anello insieme in qualche evento, non importava, il rischio valeva la pena. E poi ci siamo regalati dei braccialetti uguali e li abbiamo portati insieme, niente di vistoso.   
Piccole cose, piccole meravigliose cose. Ci hanno salvato davvero o solo illuso?   
Ricordo che felice che era quando facevo questi passi in avanti, ricordo come stava bene ed io mi sentivo un matto ad osare, però era bello.  
Avrei solo voluto... beh, poter camminare mano nella mano con lui davanti a tutti e poterlo baciare quando volevo. E vivere con lui anche quando finivamo i tour.   
Avrei voluto quello che tutti vogliono.   
Come posso non colpevolizzarmi di tutto?   
Come può non essere colpa mia se se ne è andato?  
Il casino che ho fatto in centrale per obbligarli ad indagare bene perché rifiutavo il risultato di ‘semplice suicidio’ mi riviene in mente. C’era qualcosa che non andava, solo io lo vedevo?   
Una settimana di indagini solo perché l’ho chiesto io e mi sono imposto ed alla fine nulla. Non si sa, non si saprà mai.   
Solo a me sembra costruito un suicidio identico a quello di Chris il giorno del suo compleanno? Per tutti è facile. Chris gli ha dato il colpo di grazia, ma Chez aveva superato molti altri lutti, aveva moltissime ragioni per vivere. I figli, me, la musica.   
Forse sono io il maggiore colpevole, io. Anzi, senza forse.  
Mi sembra di essere schizofrenico, passo da uno stato all’altro. Dal non credere alla sua morte così, al credere che sia colpa mia e poi al colpevolizzare il mondo. Quanto andrà avanti questa tortura?   
Passo a suonare Rebellion e questa volta la voce parte a cantare. Una parte la facevo con Chester questa, in sincronia con lui, gridando forte. Suona strana la mia voce senza di lui, ma ce la posso fare. Canto volutamente più forte di quel che dovrei, per provare, per mettermi alla prova. Ho voce? Sono in grado di gridare come lui, come ho bisogno di fare? Potrei?  
Sì che potrei cazzo! Oh sì!   
Quando smetto, metto giù la chitarra e scrivo un messaggio al gruppo di cui fa ancora parte Chester. Non lo toglieremo mai, il suo cellulare rimarrà sempre attivo, l’ho chiesto a Talinda e lei ha detto che andava bene, ma penso che un giorno lo disattiverà.   
Quel che sta combinando lei è sotto gli occhi di tutti ma onestamente, guarda... più che controllare quel che fa coi figli, non mi interessa. Non mi interessa proprio un cazzo, che parli, che si metta in mostra, che ostenti... Chester non tornerà.   
‘Ragazzi, quando potete vi aspetto in studio da me.’   
Gli ultimi messaggi erano ‘non oggi vi prego’.   
  
È facile sorridere con gentilezza, è un sorriso ingannevole, sufficientemente credibile, ma non felice e spensierato.   
Qualcuno noterà i buchi neri che ho al posto degli occhi e le occhiaie, continuo a vestire largo quando vado fuori in mezzo agli altri in qualche evento, qualche concerto di qualcuno che mi invita.   
\- Quanto mangi Mike? - è la prima cosa che chiede Brad quando mi vede. Sorrido gentile. Lui mi dà un colpetto sulla guancia. - Smettila di sorridere, sei grottesco. - Commenta, poi mi alza la maglia larga che indosso e mi pizzica la pancia. - Giuro che se dimagrisci ancora ti ingozzo come le oche da ingrasso! Perché Anna non ti obbliga? - Comincia a lamentarsi ed io sorrido stanco ma compiaciuto che lui sia il solito fratello che sa tutto di me, tutto. E sempre lo saprà. Come gli altri.   
Lo abbraccio e mormoro al suo orecchio con un filo di voce:   
\- Un giorno per volta. -   
Lui annuisce.   
\- Ma mangiando, altrimenti a quel giorno non ci arrivi... - Commenta ironico. Ridacchio ed annuisco alzando le mani in segno di giuramento.  
\- Mi impegnerò! -   
Quando arrivano anche gli altri stiamo un po’ seduti insieme nel mio studio a bere qualcosa mentre parliamo.   
Non l’abbiamo ancora fatto, ci siamo visti al funerale, abbiamo più o meno deciso di fare il concerto, ho chiesto tempo, ma non ci siamo ancora radunati. Ci siamo parlati per telefono, abbiamo deciso diverse cose pratiche, ma vederci qua in studio senza Chester per suonare era come... era come renderlo ancor più definitivo.   
\- Sapete, sono terrorizzato dal salire sul palco e affrontare tutte quelle ore senza di lui. - Mormoro infine quando siamo tutti e concludiamo i convenevoli imbarazzati e nervosi.   
Se non ne parliamo, non andremo avanti.   
\- Ragazzi, io non penso di riuscire a suonare... - Annuncia Rob con voce tremante. È molto sciupato, davvero molto. Mi ha fatto impressione.   
\- Anche io, ma lo dobbiamo a Chester. - Dice Dave, anche lui è parecchio invecchiato ma è stato il primo a proporre il memoriale, come se mi leggesse nel pensiero.   
\- Sono d’accordo, lo dobbiamo a lui. Decidere di fare un concerto per lui è inutile se non ci impegniamo sul serio. Dobbiamo provare. - Continua Brad, ma non ha l’ombra di un sorriso, è sciupato come tutti.   
Li guardo e li vedo segnati, tristi, persi e forse non torneranno mai come prima, proprio come me.  
Cazzo. Cazzo Mike.   
Cazzo!  
Come hai potuto chiuderti e chiuderli fuori convinto che nessuno fosse come te, nessuno provasse quello che provavi tu, che nessuno potesse capirti?  
Solo io stavo così male, io ero il colpevole, io non ce la potevo fare.   
Io. E loro?   
Guardali, li hai davanti... sono sciupati, magri, segnati, invecchiati e nessuno dorme, nessuno mangia. Brad parla bene ma ha i pantaloni più larghi di prima.   
Siamo tutti uguali.  
Tutti così.   
Non è una gara a chi sta peggio, è un grido d’aiuto.   
Gli occhi mi bruciano mentre li stringo forte, getto la testa all’indietro e ricaccio le lacrime respirando a fondo.   
Gli altri si zittiscono improvvisamente, mi guardano subito e trattengono il fiato. La mano di Dave sul mio ginocchio a farmi da padre. Stringe forte, nessuno mi forza, aspettano. Potrei piangere con loro, perché anche loro passano le notti a farlo.   
Io stavo male? E loro?   
Mi ci vuole un po’, ma alla fine prendo respiro, riapro gli occhi lucidi ma le lacrime sono sull’orlo, sono in bilico su un precipizio, ma non sono qua da solo.   
\- Ragazzi, vi devo delle scuse. - Dico poi finalmente con un filo di voce tremolante. Li guardo uno ad uno, sono commossi perché sanno già tutto. Dave prende la parola, è stato quello più forte fra tutti noi, di solito sono io quello forte che fa le cose per tutti, faccio quello che va fatto. L’intervista l’ho fatta io. Però lui... lui in tutto questo tempo è stata la nostra roccia.   
\- Non devi Mike, sappiamo tutti quello che stai passando e a questo proposito voglio che tu sappia che nessuno pensa che sia tu il responsabile in alcun modo. So che pensi che siccome eri quello più legato a Chez, che lo conosceva meglio, che ci stava più insieme... so che pensi che avresti dovuto salvarlo, capire cosa stava succedendo. E so che siccome stavate insieme pensi che in qualche modo la vostra relazione può averlo condizionato. Ma noi sappiamo che la vostra relazione lo ha salvato, il vostro amore ha regalato a noi ed al mondo dodici anni in più di Chester al mondo. Perché senza di te lui quella volta non sarebbe tornato, non avrebbe avuto la forza di disintossicasi e rimettersi e ricostruire tutto quel che aveva perso. Se l’ha fatto è stato perché ti amava ancora e tu amavi lui e voleva riprendere ciò che aveva perso per la droga ed un dolore che non doveva schiacciarlo per forza. Chester sarebbe morto nel 2004, senza di te. perché alla fine del tour più massacrante di tutti, il tour di Meteora, eravamo tutti distrutti ma lui era morto e l’abbiamo visto tutti e quando ha detto che lasciava nessuno glielo ha impedito. Sarebbe morto se tu poi non fossi tornato e gli avessi detto che non avresti mollato, che ci saresti sempre stato, che eri disponibile per tutto. E le tue canzoni coi Fort Minor parlavano anche di lui e lui lo sapeva quando vedeva il vostro anello al tuo dito ed ha trovato la forza di riprovarci perché tu eri ancora lì ad aspettarlo. Questo vostro legame ha salvato Chester e ce lo ha regalato per 12 anni poi. E non voglio che pensi che ora questo legame ce lo ha tolto perché non è così, ok? Nessuno sa cosa sia successo, forse hai ragione quando ogni tanto dicevi che non si è ucciso. Forse l’ha fatto, invece, ma non è colpa tua. Non lo sarà mai. Ok? Forse non si sentiva libero, forse aveva un demone nella testa che alla fine è uscito in un raptus incontrollabile, forse è stato un momento di follia, forse è il mondo responsabile per le croci su cui l’hanno sempre messo, però non sei tu Mike. NON. SEI. TU. -   
Silenzio. Respira Mike, respira.  
Dio, Respira.  
Ti prego.   
Non piangere, prova a trattenere le lacrime perché sul palco non potrai piangere ogni secondo, devi riuscire a cantare con quel magone addosso.   
Ti prego, non piangere.   
Scuoto la testa, mi alzo di scatto dal divano e vado e vado verso la finestra mezza aperta, un po’ di luce da fuori che non vedo anche se c’è.   
Per me oggi è buio, per me qua è sempre buio.  
Manca la luce, manca la sua luce. Lui si è portato via la luce, l’ha spenta per sempre, non tornerà mai.   
Mi irrigidisco, non respiro, stringo le dita sui fianchi forte e aspetto, la testa all’indietro, occhi stretti a ricacciare le lacrime. Non piangere Mike.   
Non si fa davanti agli altri, loro non possono aiutarti.   
\- È colpa di tutti. Nessuno l’ha salvato, nessuno l’ha aiutato. - La voce spezzata di Rob.  
\- O forse c’è una verità sepolta che non verrà mai a galla... - Si intromette Joe.   
\- Ma quel che è certo è che noi ora siamo qua e lui non c’è e al di là di quel che decideremo per il nostro futuro come band... al di là di tutto... - Comincia Brad.   
\- Al di là di tutto noi ora dobbiamo qualcosa a Chester. E non perché siamo una band famosa, lui era famoso e noi non siamo persone comuni che possono vivere il dolore per conto proprio. - Fa Dave ancora con forza.   
Mi giro e capisco cosa vogliono dire.   
\- Noi lo dobbiamo fare perché è giusto farlo. Perché quando uno muore, la sua anima per salire al cielo nella pace ha bisogno di sentire tutto l’amore del mondo e noi gli faremo sentire tutto l’amore del mondo per accompagnarlo su in cielo nella pace. -   
E così mentre lo dico lo capisco e lo realizzo.   
E cosa c’è di male nel piangere davanti a dei fratelli che capiscono e passano le stesse cose?  
Prima non capivo. Prima non potevo, ero cieco. Ma il punto non è chi sta più male o di chi è la colpa.  
Il punto è trovare un modo per andare avanti e quando trovi qualcuno che prova le tue stesse cose, riesci a fare qualche passo in più.   
Perché condividiamo lo stesso enorme peso.  
È il non essere soli a provare quel dolore, che ci permette di non rimanerne schiacciati.   
\- Non siamo soli a provare questo dolore. Non sei solo, hai capito? - Dave si alza, mi viene davanti, mi guarda da vicino con sguardo sicuro, premuroso, preoccupato ed indulgente. E dolce. Paterno più che fraterno.   
Poi io sorrido, annuisco, lascio andare queste lacrime che non smetteranno più, non cerco di essere quello forte.   
Via la maschera.   
Lo abbraccio forte, mi appendo al suo collo, nascondo il viso e piango forte. Singhiozzo. In certi punti è un pianto assordante. Ma poi le braccia degli altri, i loro corpi si stringono su di noi a cupola e ci mettono tutta la forza di questo mondo, mi soffocano e mi scaldano ed io cazzo non riesco a smettere di piangere.   
Ma non devo smettere. Posso farlo se sono con loro.   
Piangiamo tutti e cinque insieme, mentre un pezzo di anima di noi aleggia tutt’intorno  come una mano appoggiata sulle nostre schiene che ci accompagnerà per sempre.   
Lo faremo per lui. vivremo, renderemo omaggio a lui, lo ameremo per sempre e lo dimostreremo in ogni gesto, modo, senso. E mostreremo al mondo che lui era luce, gioia, benessere.   
Che lui i suoi fottuti demoni li aveva vinti, non importa come è finita, cosa sembra, cosa penseranno.   
Noi insieme daremo vita al ricordo più importante per lui.  
\- Dobbiamo fargli sentire l’amore di tutto il mondo. - Mormoro ancora.   
Quello che succederà dipenderà solo da noi, ma so che ce la posso fare. Non so quanto ci metterò, quanto ci vorrà e cosa.   
Ma so che un giorno risalirò perché non sono solo.  
Ho i miei 4 fratelli qua, una moglie amica che mi sostiene ciecamente al di là di tutto, dei figli che aspettano di riavere il loro padre e soprattuto... soprattutto ho un angelo che non mi lascerà mai solo.  
Non siamo soli, nel dolore, nella disperazione, nelle disgrazie, nelle tragedie.  
Non siamo mai soli, c’è sempre qualcuno che vive le stesse cose, che le ha vissute, che le vivrà. Qualcuno che capisce, che c’è sempre.   
E poi da lassù tutti abbiamo un angelo, anche chi non crede in Dio crede nelle presenze e quelle presenze ultraterrene esistono, noi nasciamo e quando moriamo non ci dissolviamo nel nulla, la nostra coscienza rimane, noi esisteremo per sempre e saremo lì dove qualcuno ci ama, per questo dobbiamo amare i nostri cari in ogni modo e momento.   
Perché amandoli loro esistono e ci accompagnano.  
Non siamo soli, non saremo mai soli.  
I pesi li portiamo in due, in cinque, in dieci, in mille... e prima o poi i passi, quei passi per risalire, li percorreremo tutti fino alla cima. Con difficoltà e nel tempo.  
Ora sono alla base, in una valle, e guardo in alto questo monte insormontabile, questa cima avvolta nelle nuvole grigie.   
Ma so che quando supererò la salita e le nuvole, lassù sulla cima ci sarà il sole e l’azzurro del cielo.   
Questa salita non la farò da solo.   
Il primo passo sarà questo concerto.   
Un concerto per iniziare la salita più dura della mia vita. Alzati in piedi e guarda in alto, Mike. Hai molto lavoro da fare.   
Ma ricordati che non sei solo.   
Stringo le loro braccia, le loro spalle una ad una, gli occhi di tutti rossi piccoli e ancora appannati dalle lacrime che non vogliono proprio smettere per nessuno di noi. Non serve parlare e ringraziarsi, piangono tutti. Le stesse lacrime, lo stesso dolore.   
Non siamo soli, è per questo che ce la faremo. Ora lo so.   



End file.
